Party Girl
by MarissaRose
Summary: AU RM - Marissa looked back over at the Chino boy, with an even hazier look now after the shot. She met his eyes and smiled smugly, he would be her prey tonight; her breakaway.


**A/N – So, another one-shot, for a very special reason. While I wrote my other one-shots about completely nothing, this one means something to me. You see, I have a lot of friends going in the wrong direction, and I once was too, going that wrong way. Marissa represents one of my friends that I am extremely sad of losing because I chose to stop doing what she's doing. I've realized that it's not the right choice now to drown yourself in alcohol or get so high nothing can touch you… I just realize that she would realize it too. Hope you all the best 'R', but I can't hang around you anymore until you stop what you're doing…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about the OC; I'm using Josh's characters. I do however own this poem in the story, and I will be grateful if nobody took it.**

**Party Girl.**

_Show up,  
Drunk and high,  
And show them fun, girl._

Marissa Cooper was at yet another house party, and was having a great time. She had shown up drunk, well okay drunk was an underestimate; hammered would be better in this case. She had been out of it when Summer, Holly and she had shown up, and she was still keeping someone fast on their feet with ordering them to get her a drink.

Maybe for Holly and Summer it was just that they wanted to have a fun time drunk at a party. For Marissa, though, all she wanted was an escape. An escape from her life that she was not willing to live anymore when being sober. Then again, nobody would want Marissa Cooper's live; it was horrible. Her mother Julie was a, well she was a bitch… there was no other way to describe her mother, other then bitch. Her father was a thief, plan and simple. He had sniveled money away from his clients to pay off his own debts, while in the process, making Marissa miserable.

She shook her head, even when she was hammered, she was still thinking about how much of a mess her life was in. She sighed, and forced the tears welling up back in her eyes. No way was she going to let anyone see her cry, so she tipsily went to the kitchen and got another drink.

_Make an appearance,  
Dolled up and pretty,  
And show them how to live, girl._

It was still early in the night, so she gulped down the rest of her drink, and sat down at the kitchen table on a high chair. She almost stumbled over when an arm grabbed her elbow, stopping her from what was bound to be painful tomorrow. She looked over at him with her gazed over look and hazy eyes. She couldn't tell who he was… oh wait, that boy from Chino that burnt down a house and stole cars. Not the she believed it, because she could somehow see through his eyes and read him quite well. What the hell… she was thinking straight… well as much as her overflowed and hazy mind would allow her… she hated the thought and took another shot of black rum.

She grimaced at the burning on her throat when she swallowed the drink. It was strong, but it was exactly what she needed; an escape. All she wished for was an escape, a breakaway, and if this was the only way to get one she would take it. Plus it was fun and cool to drink, so it couldn't hurt.

Marissa looked back over at the Chino boy, with an even hazier look now after the shot. She met his eyes and smiled smugly, he would be her prey tonight; her breakaway.

_Be wild there,  
Bump and wiggle,  
And show them how to dance, girl._

She made her way over to the Chino boy, and stood close to his front, her face and lips close to his. She suggestively put her hands on his hips, and when he never pulled away, she smiled. He looked down at her, this Newport princess. She was beautiful, anyone could see that, and she was interested in him, who was her ever one to turn down a beautiful girl looking for something.

She leaned up at pressed her lips to his neck, and squeezed his upper thigh. She smiled at the face he made; obviously he was enjoying this just as much as her. She smirked as she pulled him to the dance floor that was covered in sweaty skin and a sickening sweet smell of drugs.

First she started off slow, seeing as he wouldn't move to dance other then hold her hips against him. She flipped around so the apple of her bottom was in his groin, and she started to grind into him. She picked up her pace and was now basically humping a full clothed boy in a room with dozens of people around to watch, although they seemed pretty caught up in their own tease for their boyfriends or prey of the night, so Marissa carried on with her lap dance for the Chino boy.

_Stay till the party's over,  
Drink their beer, and steel their guys,  
And show them we're hot , girl._

When he reached up and started to roll her nipples between hi thumb and fore finger, she was panting now. She reached back and found what she was looking for, it was quite huge. This was really only new for her, she had only did it twice before. Every time she still had sex it hurt just a little bit, but she wasn't thinking of the after math. She stroked it roughly, and when she felt it growing beneath her hand, she decided it was time to get out of here.

"Let's get out of here," she said grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door to the beach. She knew exactly where to go, even through her hammered haze. She started to run, and he blinked and ran after her. He caught to her in no time, and he could see the place where he went almost every night since he had come to Newport; the lifeguard stand. It was an old broken down place, maybe that's why nobody came there anymore, making it the perfect place.

_Take a guy home,  
Sleep with him, and touch him,  
And show them we're good, girl._

As soon as they were both up the ramp, she felt in his back pocket for a wallet, that she was granted to find. Her hands were shaking and she was blinking furiously looking for a condom. When she finally found one, she wasted no time attaching their lips and shedding both their clothes.

They were both in their undergarments and Marissa was really wet and hot waiting for him. She could feel his erection through the thin fabric of his navy blue boxers, turning her on ever so more. Suddenly she though about her troubles at home, and pushed him down on the hard wood planks of the stand, really hard. He didn't seem to mind as she ridded him of his boxers and slide on the condom. She needed an escape, and now.

She stood up and took of her thong and climbed back onto him. She grabbed his full on erection and placed it at her entrance. He was huge, and it was bound to hurt like hell, but she sucked in a breath and pushed herself down onto him anyway. It would only hurt for a second, and then she would be in pure bliss anyway.

He took her hips and tried to rhythm their thrusts together, skin slapping one another's. He looked to her face, and she looked as if she was just trying to get this over with and done. But then again every girl he had ever been with in Chino had just had sex with him then fled the scene like a murder case. He continued to do what he normally did when he was having sex with some random in Chino, just try to get it off.

With one final thrust towards the boy's body, it was all over and she and he both were riding out their stream of their orgasms. She fell down onto his sweaty body and smelled his scent. She knew it could never be anything like a relationship, but she was still craving that special place in someone's heart.

She shook the idea out of her head, and rolled off him. She was now almost completely sober and she itched to know his name. She had asked him before, being interested in him before tonight and all, but she forgot it. "What's your name?"

"Ryan Atwood."

"Marissa Cooper," she managed to get her bra and thong on, and stuck out a hand for him to shake, as almost they were meeting for the first time.

He laughed at this but took her hand anyway after getting his boxers in place. Somehow he had gotten dressed before her and stocked down the ramp, and walked off, but not before saying, "Bye Marissa."

It haunted her, that voice. She realized something that night. That being; she cared about the people she slept with more then she's like to admit. She got the rest of her clothes on and rubbed a hand over her face and sighed.

_Wake up your senses,  
Regret and stupidity curses your body,  
Because you realize you're the party girl._

**A/N – I have to admit, I was going to put a lot more work into this, but whatever I guess. For all you people out there that have reviewed my stories, I'd like to give you special thanks, you brighten my day. Please Review.**


End file.
